Takashi Chronicles
by Arashi no Kaze
Summary: Takashi has joined with Inu crew to search and hunt down the Demons that killed his wife and took his child. All-the-while searching for the Shikon jewel shards and searching for Naraku.
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to my friends, especially Marnia and Kathleen truly great inspirations.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Creature Naraku and  
The Man Who Swore He Would Kill Him ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takashi had come back to his home after a long training session at the nearby waterfall and was drained of all energy. His back ached and his mind strained to stay awake. He imagined the look on his wife's face as he would walk through that door and they would embrace. She herself was a skilled swordsman, though, now she was with child so she could no longer come with him in such training sessions for it was quite taxing on the body.  
  
Being quite pleased at himself for catching quite a catch he strolled along the meadow leading towards the cottage he himself had made(along with some help from his wife of course). All was well, he was about to be a father, he had a beautiful wife and he had never felt so happy in such a solitary environment.....until he saw the smoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Short Interlude~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was running hard and fast now, as he looked over the horizon he saw his wife with The Water Spirit of Medola sword slashing with much ferocity as in the saaaccc.....um. Well she was hitting the targets one by one but the demons came flooding forward in waves.  
  
"That kendo girl, always with the single blows," he chuckled to himself.  
  
Then she collapsed and he swiftly ran to her side drawing the specially made blade of his forefathers, The Fire Spirit of Hadorre. He swiftly slashed and a great tornado of fire, roasting them into cinders. He kneeled beside her and looked at her swiftly. He had not seen these wounds before and she was struggling to get up.  
  
"Motoko! Motoko what happened here, who did this!?" he shouted taking another swing at the on-coming wave of demons.  
  
Motoko, weary of the fight, could only stammer a single phrase. She crawled to him and took a breath.  
  
"H-h-h-e took him. H-h-h-e-e took our child a-a-away from us," she used a wavering finger to point him out.  
  
Takashi looked to where she had pointed and saw man....no it wasn't a man he could sense, it was a demon. He stood up and saw him with his son letting him use his finger as a toy. He looked up and flashed him gave a malicious grin.  
  
"Thank you," The dark man said calmly. "This boy will do just fine. I will treat him like as if he were my own."  
  
Takashi only took a moment to react and charged forward through the demons cutting them down while he passed.  
  
"Stop right there you bastard," he said harshly. "Give me back my son or I'll slay you where you stand DEMON!"  
  
The dark man glared and with a swift wave of his arm and Takashi was pushed back by a large gust of wind. He took a hard fall but he leaped back up ready to charge again. This time he would give no warning but he'd be careful not to hit his son.  
  
"Blind fool you don't even know who you are dealing with. I am Naraku and you will pay for threatening me you mere mortal!" he spat.  
  
Suddenly another wave of demons appeared and rushed him from both sides as few left the rush and headed towards the cottage. Then he remembered Motoko in front of the cottage. He made a wild dash back and cut off those heading to the cottage. With a swift slash he demolished them, checked on his wife (who was still unconscious), and then turned his attention back to Naraku. He was still there, eyeing him, then and he turned to leave.  
  
Takashi quickly mopped up the rest and charged back at Naraku, but Naraku payed no attention and gave another blind wave of his hand. Again Takashi was blown into his home. Those his body was aching for rest he slowly got back up. Naraku smirked again and waved his arm again and again smashing his body against the wall until it finally gave in and the rubble buried him.  
  
"Do what you want with her," Naraku said. "Oh, and clean up the mess afterwards."  
  
And with that he gave a small laugh disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. Then the remaining demons looked at each other and moved forward with gruesome smiles on their faces.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Takashi as he blew away the rubble around him. "Don't fucking touch her or I'll skin all you alive!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" the demons laughed. "Big words for a half dead human!"  
  
"I'm going to kill you all and enjoy every second of it!" Takashi yelled as he charged forward.  
  
Most of demons, totally caught off-guard from this attack, died in that charge while the others booked it after seeing their dead comrades slain on the ground. Takashi didn't follow knowing that he didn't have the strength to follow and slay them. So he fell to his knees, then stomach, and started to crawl towards his wounded, but now consious, wife.  
  
"Motoko? Motoko are you....are you ok?" he spoke.  
  
"I'm alive.... but not for long," she rasped, "I can't.....feel......anything."  
  
(Yes it's gonna be one of those moments!)  
  
"Don't talk like that," he said painfully. "Your injuries aren't that bad. All it needs is....."  
  
"You're a reeeally bad liar you do know that," she said with a smile.  
  
Takashi produced a strained smile but then quickly dropped it. She was going to die, he knew that, it was a matter of time before the poison started to take affect. He smelled it on their blades before; their blades had reeked of it.  
  
"You know I love you a lot...so...I'll be there when you take our son back, with both of our swords, with both of our strength. And when you kill that bastard Naraku I'll be there, too." she spoke with a resonating voice.  
  
"It doesn't have to be you know, you can be there with me," he said, almost pleadingly. "I need you here to help me get our son back."  
  
"No you don't."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Motoko gave another quick smile and reached for his hand. They both squeezed and then Takashi felt her hand go limp. He saw that sparkle leave her eyes, and he felt a large lump of coal in his throat. Then he felt an anger swell in him.  
  
"Naraku.....I...swear...that I'll kill you," he said filling with rage. "You will die no matter how I'll get to you no matter how I'll do it, but you will die by my hands and my hands only."  
  
As unconsciousness was about to take him he whispered two more words.  
  
"I......swear!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's the first part so if you like it send me some feedback or sumthin it would help a lot, especially if you want me to keep writing. Plus if you could send me any names for demons that would be great. 


	2. Takashi, Man or Monster?

Takashi, Man or Monster  
  
THIS IS 15 YEARS LATER!  
  
"He's slowing," Takashi he thought.  
  
He felt the wind rushing through his short black hair. His blank albino eyes where squinted because he was going so fast, his armor was slightly banged up after that little brawl back there but he'd fix that later...yes...later. He broke through the trees to a small clearing where he saw a pig faced demon with a sword waiting for him.  
  
"You're going to fight me hmmmmm?" he said, throwing back his hair. "Now, now Pigface you know you possibly can't win."  
  
"Please," Pigface squeaked. "Have mercy on me."  
  
"Mercy? You.....want me....to show....mercy!?!" Takashi said with a rising tone of voice. "WHERE YOU GOING TO SHOW MY DIEING WIFE MERCY WHEN YOU WERE GOING RAPE AND EAT HER!?!?"  
  
"Pplplplease..." Pigface squeaked again, trembling like a puppy.  
  
Takashi gave a malicious smile and walked towards the frightened demon. And every step he made Pigface stuttered another string of apologies. Takashi still kept smiling and walking forward.......  
  
sniffsniff  
  
"Inuyasha do you smell something," Kagome asked "Is it another shard?"  
  
"No.....I smell demon blood.....lots of it."  
  
And with that note Inuyasha took off carrying Kagome on her back. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and took off with Kilala leaving Shippo scrabbling for a ride.  
  
Moments Later  
  
Soon they were soaring on top of a gruesome site of dismembered demons, some, were still moving. Kagome, shocked at this mess, quickly buried her face into Inuyasha's back. Sango buried her own head into Miroku's chest, but quickly drew back after he felt Miroku's devilish hands on her, leaving Miroku blushing sheepishly with a significantly noticeably hand mark on his face.  
  
"Who......did this?" asked Sango.  
  
"I know this may sound weird but.......I smell one human in this," spoke Inuyasha. "He left chasing one demon sniffsniff...ugh...of the pig type cough," he said covering his nose with his sleeve.  
  
snicker  
  
"Hey, you wanna do the smelling from now on or what!?"  
  
snicker  
  
"PLEASE!" cried the sobbing demon. "Don't kill me snort I'll do anything just please!"  
  
"Who said I was going to kill you?" asked Takashi raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," he said with a smile. "But when I'm done," he whispered "you'd wish I did."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sango called. "One's still alive!"  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku quickly hurried over to Sango, who was standing over an injured demon. The demon was splayed all over the ground but still alive.  
  
"Tell me what happened here and I'll ease your passing," said Inuyasha folding his sleeve and revealing his deadly claw.  
  
"It was," the demon sputtered. "A human named Takashi, he was after our boss. We didn't even see him strike us.  
  
And with that the demon died eyes open with fear.  
  
"Who kind of a man could do all this?" Sango asked in awe.  
  
"I don't know," said Miroku. "But whoever it was must have been very powerful."  
  
Suddenly a cry erupted from the forest startling everybody except Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that?" asked Kagome, looking quite shocked.  
  
"It was whoever that guy was looking for I'll bet." answered Inuyasha.  
  
Again Inuyasha propped Kagome back onto his back and soared into the forest. Sango and Miroku hopped back on Kilala and followed Inuyasha.  
  
"Guys, slow down PLEASE!" cried an exhausted Shippo trailing behind them.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAARH! AAAAAAAAGH!" screamed the demon, rolling on the ground.  
  
Takashi had simply placed his sword on his head and the demon was already screaming for death. The spell was a weak one but it was effective against the weak.  
  
"PLEASE STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" pleaded the demon that was now  
clawing at his body.  
  
"So are you asking for death?" asked Takashi, peering at him with cold  
white eyes.  
  
"YES, KILL ME! KILL ME! KILL ME!" he screamed.  
  
"We're getting close," called Inuyasha. "I can smell it."  
  
They broke through the trees to another clearing where they saw Takashi and the begging demon. The man had two scabbards attached to his hips, one with a sword and the other was in unsheathed and in use. He had short black hair was wearing red billowy pants, like Inuyasha, and a black and white billowy shirt with armor covering his front, back, and shoulders. And the eyes, Kagome would never forget Takashi's eyes, none of them would. With cold white eyes and an insane smile he slowly pressed the tip of his sword through the demons head. The demon was in such pain he hadn't felt the blade go through but simply twitched and fell like a log.  
  
"Waah!" cried out Shippo stumbling into the clearing. "What did I miss?....OH MY GOD!"  
  
Takashi had killed the wretched demon and felt a surge of relief in his body. He now had only two more demons to kill and he'd enjoy every second of their pain. Takashi then turned his head those who had just witnessed his kill. They all looked shocked even the demon especially the smaller one, the Kitsune (meaning Shippo).  
  
"What were you doing to him?" asked Sango with a wavering tone.  
  
"I killed him and set him free," said Takashi.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Inuyasha. "Let me set you free! RAAAH!"  
  
Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and charged head on.  
  
"You picked the wrong fight." murmured Takashi pulling out his other sword with the other hand.  
  
And that's all I wrote. I made this on particularly long for the reason it might take me a while to right the next one. But not too long I hope. Anyways all should work out if I get nagged at a lot.  
  
Special thanks to Dante Gemini for sending me my first piece of mail form my stories and to those who have not yet read these stories yet but will...eventually.  
  
Feedback is accepted and I'll keep it in mind. Please no unnecessary "THIS SUCKS!" E-mails and yes I'm still looking for demon names. Ask if you want to use my Character in one of your stories please ask. 


	3. Miroku's death?

**

* * *

Miroku's Death?

* * *

**  
  
Takashi swiftly drew the Water Spirit blade and blocked the powerful Tetsusiaga with one hand and then pushed back slightly sending Inuyasha flying back, in and through, a large tree.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" shouted Sango ask she threw her giant boomerang at Takashi.  
  
He pulled out the other sword from the demon's head and stood ready to defend himself. The sword glowed red and he struck it with a vertical slash to cut it in half.  
  
Sango, taken back at this, drew her sword and charged. She didn't come even two meters until he swiped his left sword (the Water Spirit sword) and sent a swift wave of water come pouring at her and she was quickly swept away into the waiting arms of Miroku who, again, couldn't control himself in front of a beautiful woman, especially a wet one, and felt around Sango's derriere, which was met by Sango's swift hand connecting to his face.  
  
"Hey! Ouch, I was checking for injuries!" said Miroku with a red hand mark on his face.  
  
"You worry too much!" retorted Sango trying to remove herself from the hands of Miroku. "Can't you do anything, like, help?"  
  
"Sure," said the monk. "I'll try to subdue him."  
  
Miroku drew from his cloak purifying scrolls and threw them at Takashi at great speeds. However, the scrolls hit the target but bounced off leaving nothing but a small wrinkle on Takashi's robe. Miroku, perplexed by this, thought this meant either two things: this was, really, just a man or it was a demon with a resistant to purifying scrolls. While Miroku pondered this Inuyasha had come back into the brawl charging his Tetsusaiga for another attack.  
  
"KAZA NO KIZU!" he shouted as the blade hit the ground sending a large blast of energy cutting through the ground towards him.  
  
Takashi took both of his swords and crossed them in front of him and, unflinchingly, braced for impact. The blast hit him and Inuyasha gave a smile in victory until he saw what came after the smoke settled. A barrier of water and fire had appeared to protect him. Then suddenly he aimed his crossed swords at him them quickly uncrossed them in a scissor fashion releasing a large amount steam shooting towards him. The blast of steam blasted him back into the forest, again.  
  
Kagome, taking her time, aimed and shot a cleansing arrow straight and true at Takashi. The arrow whistled passed Miroku and soared at Takashi's face. Takashi acted immediately by looking at the arrow and it began to slow down until it stopped completely an inch before his face. He looked at it, with its pink energy billowing from it, as the arrow dropped he looked at the shocked Kagome.  
  
"I don't need to be purified young Miku," he said. "I need justice."  
  
Miroku, then, snapped back to reality and pulled out his arm and unraveled the prayer beads revealing the Wind Tunnel on the palm of his hands. The magic of the Wind Tunnel quickly activated and started to suck in the surrounding movable objects. Takashi's held fast to the ground and raised his right hand (the Fire Spirit sword) and a great tunnel of fire swirled at him.  
  
Miroku quickly covered his hand and the Wind Tunnel, but the fire came to fast and it hit the Monk dead on. When the fire subsided there was nothing left of the monk.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" cried Sango.  
  
She quickly stood up and filled, filled with anger adrenaline, and went against Takashi again, followed by Kilala. This time, when Sango struck, he quickly dodged the left so he faced her back, and used the blunt side of his blade to knock her out. He quickly caught her and slowly set her on the ground. Kilala jumped at him, bearing her fangs, and was washed away by his left blade's blast of water.  
  
Kagome, witnessing this, collapsed to her knees' and sat there with Shippo, until, soon after, a semi-battered Inuyasha came out from the trees back into the clearing. He looked around and saw the unconscious Sango and Kilala and the shaken Kagome and Shippo, but no Miroku.  
  
"Kagome," spoke Inuyasha. "What happened to Miroku?"  
  
"He got incinerated by him," she said, looking down. "I couldn't do anything."  
  
A growl rumbled from Inuyasha's throat as he slowly turned to meet the eyes of his enemy. He summoned the power back into Tetsusaiga with renewed strength in his will for revenge.  
  
"I'm gonna rip your throat out you soulless bastard!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you?" said Takashi with a cool voice. "Are you going to avenge the death of your dead friend?"  
  
"Shut up and prepare yourself," said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha ran forward and then soared into the air gearing Tetsusaiga for a gigantic slash. Takashi put his placed his one of his two blades behind him and on in front pointing their edges to the ground.  
  
"KAZA NO KIZUUU!"  
  
CCCCCCRRRRRRRAAAACKKKKKK! 

**END**

OOOKKKKAAAYYY! So I made this third a little short (by my standards) I thought I'd make this short so I could have a head start on the next chapter so please, DON'T HATE ME! If anybody has read this story please tell your friends, I'd love the e-mails.  
  
Still asking for demon names, (thanks Dante Gemini), for my next chapters on the rundown of the other demons who participated in Motoko's death.  
  
Catch you next chapter,  
Amun The Creator 


	4. Miroku Alive and Takashi's Grand Village

**Miroku Alive and Takashi's Grand Village******  
  
KKKEEERRRR-BOOM!

Inuyasha took a few heaving breaths and looked at the place where Takashi was. What he saw shocked him more. Takashi stood there with red and blue essences surrounding him and protecting him from Inuyasha's attack. Takashi smirked."Totosai has outdone himself this time," he said.  
  
"How do you know about Totosai?" asked a panting Inuyasha.They stood there, glaring at each other, with swords raised."I know Totosai because he came to our people to be apprenticed. However, he left too soon to know anything about making a sword of real power, except for maybe yours." Takashi said with a raised eyebrow."It doesn't matter if we both know Totosai or not I'll still have your head for killing Miroku." growled Inuyasha.At this point Sango and Kilala had both shaken of the blows from Takashi and stood up ready to back up Inuyasha."Inuyasha wait," said Kagome. "Miroku's alive!'From out of the trees came a slightly dirtied monk with twigs and leaves still in his hair. He was rubbing his head in pain but looked relatively fine."Wha? Miroku you're alive!" cried Sango."Umm, ya it sure seems that way," said Miroku."And to think I was going to kill you over this," said Inuyasha looking at Takashi."I think our mistaken on who would kill who," retorted Takashi."Oh, ya? I could have taken you down right on that spot if it weren't for Kagome and Miroku coming in!"Hey, don't blame this on me!" said a slightly enraged Kagome."I don't have time for this petty argument," interrupted Takashi. "If you'll excuse me I must be on my way."Takashi turned to leave when suddenly a flurry of questions, accusations, miscellaneous phrases and challenges were flung at him from all directions.(Use your imagination!)"Who are you?""What's your name?""You broke my Hiraikotsu!""Where are you going we're not finished yet!""_**OSAWRI**_!"**FWUMP**!"I could take you!"(Small squeaky voice)"Hey why'd you do that for?""Behave Inuyasha!""How come Miroku isn't smoke and ashes?"**Rubbrubb****SLAP**!"OUCH!""Grr, Miroku behave!"Then Takashi calmly answered all the questions in one fell swoop."I'm a traveler, my name is Takashi, I'm sorry I'll fix it, we can't finish it, it never started, no small Kitsune you can't, (Wow powerful prayer beads), he wasn't incinerated because I willed it not to, and now I think I regret it."They all looked in shock at him. They had all had got caught up in there own affairs that they forgot he was there, but he quickly gathered themselves up and put on straight faces."What do you mean you 'willed' it not to?" asked Miroku."It means I can control the fire that comes from my blade to either; burn, push, heat and various other uses." replied Takashi."How are you going to fix my Hiraikotsu?" asked a confused Sango. "Even though your blade can use fire I'll still need a forge or something.""That," said Takashi "is something I can do in a hours walk. I know a village near here that can help.""How?" asked Kagome. "We haven't seen a village in a while or close to here with a forge.""Kagome is right," agreed Inuyasha. "Even if there was one that we missed I would have smelled them.""That's because they have an enchantment disguising their town so demons and other things can find them, and I must admit it was a very good one." answered Takashi."Then what are we waiting for then?" asked Kagome. "Let's go!"A short while later they had reached the fringe of the forest. They faced mountains and another forest far off into the distance."I don't think we've been here before." said Sango."I know," Takashi said. "This place has a spell placed on it to make others avoid here.""Avoid what?" asked Kagome."Takashi!"Suddenly two kids appeared from no where to hug Takashi's legs. One was a boy the other a girl no older than seven years-old. They looked so alike that they were probably siblings."Takashi-kun you came back so soon." said the smaller girl."Ya, last time it took you a year!" said the little boy. "Hey, you brought friends!"The children quickly scrabbled to the others behind Takashi towards Kilala and Shippo."Hey," said the little girl looking up at Inuyasha, while other brother went to Miroku and Sango. "Can I ask you a question?"Inuyasha crouched to down to meet the girl face to face."Ya," he said with a sneer. "What do you want?"The girl looked down to her feet, which were kicking a little rock around. She looked back up with a smile and said."Can I...um...touch your ears?" she said hesitantly.This sent a roar of laughter from the other people around him, except for Takashi; he seemed to always have a blank uncaring expression, except around kids. Inuyasha looking quite flustered over this stood back up and turned his head away."You to should get back into the village," spoke Takashi. "How many times have I told you not to be playing near the fringe of the 'curtain'?""Lots!" cried the boy with a smile. "Sorry" he said afterwards looking a little ashamed."By the way," Takashi said. "This is little Hideo," said Takashi patting the boy on the head. "And this is little Mitsune." he said again, this time patting the little girl."Where not that little!" they both pouted.Then they quickly trotted into the field where the disappeared into thin air. They all looked at Takashi for an explanation, but he had already started to walk to where the Hideo and Mitsune had disappeared. He, too, disappeared and they were both left standing at the fringe of nothingness.They all looked around at each other in disbelief. Finally Inuyasha gave a shrug and walked into the barrier and suddenly disappeared also. Kagome went next, then Miroku and then Sango who was trailed by Kilala, leaving Shippo the last one to enter. Although he started arguing with himself that if the barrier revealed a bottomless pit that he was too young to die, but he dived in head first after hearing a rustle in the bushes.What they saw through the barrier was shocking. Large buildings loomed high into the sky, nearby merchants where shouting out to consumers, people where talking to each other on the street, a troop of men and women were walking out of a nearby dojo, and in the center of all this commotion was Takashi between a grinning Hideo and Mitsune."Welcome," he said. "To Motoko village."After everyone had a bath and had finished the small feast, in their honor, they decided to settle down to sleep in a large suite consisting of four mattresses, pillows and blanket stuffed with goose feather down. Kagome was especially thrilled at this since she had not slept on a soft mattress in ages. Inuyasha however was content on sleeping on the ground leaving the bed to a grateful Shippo and Kilala. Takashi, too, decided to 'sleep' on the ground. Takashi crossed his legs and relaxed his body putting his hands on his knees. His head drooped down to touch his chest and drifted into a sleepless dream. 


	5. Taiboku, The Tree Who Sought Revenge, Ta...

_(A Memory from Takashi)_  
  
He was 13 years old and looking out at a field. This field was familiar he had seen this place before, he had been here once. He felt the wind in his face, the grass brushing his feet and then he saw a girl.  
  
"Takashi? Takashi? TAKASHI!" a voice cried out to him.  
  
A swift stick landed on his head creating a large bump appeared on his head.  
  
**WHACK!**  
  
"AGH! What? What?" cried Takashi.  
  
He looked up to find a large muscular man over him. It was his sensei, Seto, looking down on him, and he didn't look too pleased.  
  
"Takashi you must focus more on your training if you want to pass this tournament which, by the way, you must get in the top ten finals to succeed to get into a higher class of your sword training." said Seto impatiently.  
  
Takashi looked up at his sensei looking quite bored.  
  
"If this is supposed to be sword training how come we have to use kendo sticks?" whined Takashi.  
  
"Because I have a student that has his thoughts scattered farther than autumn leaves! If I used actual sword you would...are you evening listening" cried Seto.  
  
But it was too late Takashi had zoned out his sensei and was looking back out to where the girl was standing. She was blind folded underneath a tree slashing at thin air, but on closer inspection she was slicing falling leaves!  
  
"She has a sword," he murmured to himself. "How come I don't?"  
  
**WHACK!**  
  
Another bump appeared on his head.  
  
"Ouch!" said Takashi crouching on the ground rubbing his head in pain.  
  
"Grr, that's it!" exclaimed Seto. "Come back when you can focus enough to raise your sword."  
  
"It's a kendo stick," Takashi corrected.  
  
**WHACK!  
**  
Another bump appeared leaving Takashi without training and three large bumps on his head. Now, at least, he could talk to that girl.  
  
Takashi strolled down the hill to the girl. She was a real knock out! Her black hair was long and extended below her shoulders. She was slightly sweating and it made her white skin glisten. He raised a hand to say 'hello' when she suddenly struck at him. The blade never hit him but it felt like it did and his eyes rolled to back of his head and he fell unconscious to the ground. Then, when he opened his eyes again, he opened them to a different scene, a bedroom.  
  
**Taiboku, The Tree Who Sought Revenge, Takashi, Even More Mysterious**   
  
Takashi rose from his sitting position and silently slipped out of the room silently and headed towards the forge. He had to fix Sango's Hiraikotsu he had broken during the previous battle. He silently picked the pieces up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked a voice. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm going to fix Sango's weapon I broke." he answered.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him for a little and gave a brief grunt and went back to sleep. Takashi then slipped out into the cool night air. The crickets chirped quietly in the bushes while he brought the broken pieces of Sango's Hiraikotsu to his forge.  
  
Night turned into day and Takashi had not returned to the suite and our band of travelers awoke to the sound of a breakfast bell. Women entered with trays of food to serve to them in bed. The food was delicious and every one commented on how sweet the honey tasted on the toast. Miroku took passes at the girls but Sango kept him down and the women safely away from Miroku's groping.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you attack Takashi?" Kagome asked. "He didn't do anything to us but you attacked."  
  
Inuyasha looked like he was thinking for a moment but turned his head again.  
  
"Kikyo," said Shippo. "Kikyo came that night and upset Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome turned her head to meet Inuyasha's eyes but he quickly stood up and walked out. There to meet him was Takashi holding Sango's repaired Hiraikotsu, again wearing those emotionless white eyes.  
  
"I've repaired it for you," said Takashi handing it over to Sango. "I've also made a few adjustments."  
  
"Wow," said Sango. "My weapon, it feels a lot lighter. Hey, what are these markings here?"  
  
"They're nothing really," answered Takashi. "Just minor spells and enchantments, if you want I could make them transparent?"  
  
Without a hesitation Takashi did a quick flurry of hand movements and raised one of his hands to his lips and the other to the writing. A bright silvery liquid seem to course through Takashi's veins to his fingertips and connect to the writing which, shortly afterwards, disappeared.  
  
Everyone stared in awe as this happened but quickly shook of the shock and decided to get back to packing. However, Inuyasha was up and about outside looking for nothing in particular. It was true, the previous night he had met with Kikyo, but she wasn't there just to meet him she was there to explain to him again why she wasn't here to be with Inuyasha but to kill Naraku and pulled a knife on him for good measure. He couldn't understand why and maybe he didn't want to but he couldn't shake of this weird feeling.  
  
Back at the suite everyone was ready to leave the village, but even with their supplies replenished and a good night's sleep they weren't quite ready to leave yet.  
  
"First," said Kagome. "We gotta go shopping!"  
  
Kagome dragged Sango and Shippo to the clothing shops to try on the beautiful kimonos, clothes, and dresses. Miroku, seizing the chance, quickly left to go girl hunting. Takashi went to the field in his dreams and was followed by a curious Kilala. He stared out onto the field and saw the tree where he had left his memory he found himself sitting underneath it's cool shadow feeling the grass beneath him.  
  
"Kilala, what are you doing here?" asked a voice.  
  
Takashi turned his head to the origin of the voice. There stood Sango in her normal clothing with Kilala in her arms and the newly repaired Hiraikotsu strapped onto her back. Some how she was able to get away from Kagome's shopping spree. She turned her head to Takashi and a surprised expression appeared on her face.  
  
"Takashi-sama, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Recalling old memories," answered Takashi. "Just old memories."  
  
Sango took a seat beside him, setting down her weapon and looked out to the field. Takashi turned his head to see the wind blow in her face tossing her hair. He slowly turned his gaze back onto the field squinting against the wind.  
  
"I just want to thank you again about fixing my Hiraikotsu. It really means a lot." she said.  
  
Takashi turned his head back to her. This time her chin was resting on her knees her back against the tree. Again he turned his head. His heart was beating so fast now, how could this be happening to him!  
  
Sango stood up and turned to leave but Takashi stood up and murmured something and Sango stiffened.  
  
"It was the least I could do." he said and he turned and left.  
  
Soon after, they met back up at the suite. It had seemed like everyone had a good time. Kagome came back wearing a beautiful, short- sleeved, red kimono embroided with a gold and green dragon. The skirt ended shortly after the knees where a crease slid up a few inches along her right leg and her hair was raised in a traditional Japanese way. Shippo on the other hand came back wearing an oddly crafted garment, which was an unmistakable sailor suit! Miroku came back (with pissed-off looking Inuyasha) with a plastered look on his face, however his face was beaten and purple along with the rest of his body they later found out. Sango and Kilala came back with Takashi.  
  
"What the heck happened to you?" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"He found his way to open Hot Spring bath and then gotten the crap knocked out of him by the 'All-Girls' Kendo Club for grouping then went to the nearby bar and drank loads of sake." explained Inuyasha, then he looked at Kagome and a shocked appearance appeared on his face.  
  
"You like?" asked Kagome modeling for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned his blushing face away and Miroku stared at Kagome murmuring something about 'could it get any better'. Then Inuyasha's eyes crept down to a sulking Shippo. Then he couldn't help but laugh leaving Miroku half laughing half drooling.  
  
"Where were you, Sango?" asked Shippo, quickly trying to change the subject.  
  
Sango blushed but Takashi kept a straight face but said nothing.  
  
"I think they did something naughty," remarked Shippo, nodding his head.  
  
Inuyasha swiftly connected the base of his foot to Shippo's head and then Shippo cried for Kagome. Thankfully the subject was then quickly dropped and they went to go rest for they would be leaving shortly after sunrise.  
  
"My bike!" cried Kagome. "I totally forgot about it. Oh, God my mom's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Don't worry," said Takashi. "I had a few volunteers go back for it when we came. It'll be here in the morning if you wish."  
  
"Thanks Takashi." sighed Kagome.  
  
Everyone was ready for sleep until they felt a tremor rumble through the ground then another and another. Kagome called it an earthquake, but it came in such small bursts that it couldn't be. They quickly geared up and went outside to see a gargantuan tree looming above them looking around its many arms waving in the air. The 'Lunar Curtain' he had explained previously prevented anyone for seeing this village so the giant tree was walking aimlessly looking for something.  
  
"I know this tree," said Takashi. "It's Taiboku."  
  
"TAKASHI!" the tree bellowed. "COME OUT AND FACE ME, OR ARE YOU HIDING?"  
  
"Come to think of it," said Takashi. "He used to be a lot smaller. A LOT smaller."  
  
The tree continued to move forward to the village. The village was going to be crushed if he didn't do anything. Takashi sprang into action and charged to through the edge of the curtain to reveal himself. The tree looked down on him and grinned, a rigged grin.  
  
"Inuyasha," cried Kagome. "That tree, it has five jewel shards on him!"  
  
Every one looked at her then back at the tree demon. It must have extraordinary power. How would Takashi be able to kill this pumped up demon? They had to help. Sango quickly changed into her battle outfit, Kilala changed into her monstrous form, Miroku quickly shook of his droll face, and Kagome quickly changed into her school outfit and caught a lift from Inuyasha. They soared at the Taiboku, weapons raised.  
  
Then they saw Takashi soar into the air sword in hand. Then a he let lose a major fire attack.  
  
"Phoenix Fury!" he fried and let loose a barrage of fire balls from the furious slashing of his blade.  
  
The fire blasted the gigantic tree but with little effect. The scorch marks quickly disappeared. Taiboku used his arms to swat Takashi out of the air into the trees below. Everyone looked where Takashi fell in shock and the tree began to laugh maniacally moved towards the invisible village. None of them would stand for this. They couldn't allow this village he made to go down with him.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" cried Sango as she released her weapon at the tree's arms.  
  
Sango almost fell of Kilala because the power from the Hiraikotsu was much greater than usual and it was spinning much faster and straighter. The Hiraikotsu cleanly sliced off and sealed 5 of the 10 arms to prevent them from growing back.  
  
The tree was not amused. It let loose a moan of pain and anger and struck at her before she could redeploy her weapon. Kilala swerved to get away but got hit anyways and fell to the ground Miroku caught onto a branch before he fell and caught Sango by the arm. The tree loomed upon them again and raised a hand to annihilate them but an arrow soared at his hand severing it off from his body. He growled again and faced Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"KAZA NO KIZU!" cried Inuyasha and large yellow streaks blasted into Taiboku. The tree still came back up and went after them filled with rage.  
  
**BROOOOOOMMM**  
  
A giant red fire appeared from the trees and took a form of a dragon. It charged at the tree engulfing it with flames and quickly reduced it to small charred pieces. Every one looked in awe. However they knew the power of the shards it would quickly regenerate.  
  
Takashi beat them to the pieces of demon. He looked weak and tired his shirt was shredded revealing a tattoo. It had a circle in the center with two wings wrapped around it. Then saw him rolling up his sleeve revealing a decorated armlet with a large red ruby in the center and the tattoo's wings unfolded and glowed. The ruby began to glow and the pieces of the demon began to tremble and white silvery wisps of smoke came from the pieces and entered into the ruby. The substance then traveled to the circular part of the tattoo on his back. Then when there were no more wisps of smoke the wings of the tattoo closed over the circle. He slowly turned around to face him and then he collapsed.

**End of Chapter**

Okay so I made this extra long. It's because I'm going to take a little break of about 4 weeks. Then I'll get back to the writing. Keep those e-mails coming! Thanks to those who appreciate my writing. Tell your friends! Plus keep the demon names coming I'll need them.  
  
Special thanks to Marina and Kathleen 


	6. Kagura and Kanna meet Takashi

_(A Memory From Takashi)_  
  
"Oh my God, I am so sorry!" came a voice.  
  
Takashi gave a groan of pain. His head felt like it was split open. His hands slowly felt over the surface of his head. He counted the bumps, 1, 2, 3...4? He only remembered three...wait a minute. He slowly raised his eyelids to see a beautiful face. Wonderful brown eyes, long black hair, was this an angel?  
  
"Am I...dead?" he asked slowly.  
  
"No," she answered. "But I accidentally knocked you out cold with the magic of my blade."  
  
She gave a weak smile and offered a hand to help him up. He took it, stood up and then collapsed again. He rested his back on the on the tree rubbing his sore head. The girl briefly left and then returned with a flask of cold water from the nearby stream. She dowsed her blindfold with the water and placed it on his head, then gave him a drink. After that he felt much better.  
  
"You must not be a very good swordsman if you have to use a kendo stick," said the girl after a while.  
  
Takashi slumped at the remark. The girl then quickly apologized and went back at examining the bumps on Takashi's head.  
  
"Why do you come here, to the tree, to train?" asked Takashi.  
  
"It's calming," she said. "I like the solitude away from the village."  
  
They sat there for a long moment before they did anything. Then Takashi decided that he'd try to stand. He stumbled to his feet and the girl was there helping him up by the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," said Takashi.  
  
"No problem," she replied smiling. "By the way," she said. "Will you be going to the village tournament in two weeks?"  
  
Takashi briefly remembered his sensei, Seto, telling him that if he did not work hard enough that he wouldn't be able to go to the tournament. He looked down at his shoes then looked up with a smile.  
  
"Of course," he lied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Great!" she said. Then she started walking back to the village.  
  
"Wait!" called Takashi, causing his head to throb. "I didn't get you name! Mine's Takashi!"  
  
"Well Takashi," called back the girl. "Mine's Motoko!" and she quickly sprinted back to the village.  
  
"Oh god, how did I get myself into this!?!" he cried. Then he turned his head to the left where he found, coincidentally, his sensei!  
  
"Hey!" he cried. "What would it take me to get into the village tournament?"  
  
Seto was perplexed at this question. Was Takashi actually going to work hard and pay attention now?  
  
"First, you'd need to be able to wield an actual sword," he said. "But before that you'd need to be able to hit me once with that." pointing to the kendo stick.  
  
"Okay," said Takashi  
  
He picked up the kendo stick and struck at Seto. Seto swiftly pulled out his sword with the scabbard still on and blocked the shot. One week whirled by and Takashi was able to hit Seto and get real sword. Then another week blew by and he was able to pass most of Seto's training exercises and train himself. Then the say of the tournament came in a flash. He made it through the preliminaries up to the last two sparring groups. Then he faced her. She was looking quite professional up to the point where their eyes met. A great big smile appeared on both of their faces as they walked up to each other in the center of the arena. The referee stated the rules: first to draw blood wins, do not try to seriously hurt your opponent, no hitting below the belt, and the winner will be declared by either the referee or the judges.  
  
They put their hands onto the handle of their blades and slowly put themselves in a slightly crouched position. Their faces were dead serious now, their body ready to spring into action as soon as the bell rang.  
  
"Hey," said Takashi. "Let's make a wager. If I win we go on a date."  
  
Motoko thought for a moment.  
  
"Sure," she agreed. "But what do I get if I win?"  
  
"Whatever you want." said Takashi.  
  
"BING!" went the bell.  
  
The match ended before it started. She stuck at him missing him by inches but the damage was done. He felt a wave of nausea and dizziness wash over him. He lost control of his body and slowly sank to the floor with the world swirling around him.  
  
**Kagura and Kanna meet Takashi**  
  
Sango was kneeling over Takashi's patched-up body. He'd been like this for the whole night and half the day it, seemed like Kagome's medicine wasn't as affective as they thought it would be. Suddenly, Takashi stirred from his bed; he looked up at Sango and raised a hand to her cheek.  
  
"I remember this face now," he said smiling a little then struggled to get up.  
  
"You shouldn't get up," cautioned Sango. "You took a really bad fall and got cuts all over yourself."  
  
"These?" he said fingering the bandages. "These are nothing," he said as he pulled away the bandages revealing whole, healthy, skin.  
  
Sango looked at him with awe.  
  
"It's another surprise after another with you, isn't it?" said Inuyasha in front of the door.  
  
He stared at Takashi for a little and then spoke again.  
  
"What did you do to the demon we fought?" he asked. "After that flaming thing took down the tree you were there with that armlet sucking stuff up from the remnants of the demon. I was even more surprised when it didn't start regenerating after you did that."  
  
Takashi looked down at the armlet; he saw the stone glow contently. Its hunger had been appeased, for a little while. Then he raised his head to speak but then a cry came from outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried Miroku. "Inuyasha, its Kagura and Kanna they're coming here!"  
  
Everybody filed out except Takashi, who was pestered, by Sango and Kagome, to stay in bed. Down came Kagura and Kanna on a large feather. They dropped to the ground and straightened themselves out.  
  
"We've come for the jewel shards that Taiboku lost and your shards as well," Kagura said, going straight to the point. "And the man named Takashi you have cooped up in the shack."  
  
"What no 'hello'?" asked Inuyasha, with a load of sarcasm.  
  
Kagura glared at Inuyasha with contempt. She waved her fan. "Blades of wind!" she cried as blades hurled themselves at Inuyasha and the gang.  
  
Inuyasha drew the Tetsuiga and braced himself for a blow. Miroku, Sango and Kilala took off into the sky and Shippo and Kagome took cover by the shack. This had been practiced many times before with previous encounters. The blades, however, took a different direction and headed toward the shack in all their howling fury to smash, smack-dab into the shack that housed the healing Takashi! Everyone stared at the rubble waiting for some sort of miracle.  
  
A flash of movement and there was Takashi, swords and all, a little dusty but looked fine.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." said Takashi. He looked at Kagura, but when he looked at Kanna he seemed to look a little disturbed, but quickly snapped out of it. "Who are you?"  
  
"They're detachments of Naraku," said Inuyasha. "They maybe detachments but they're still just as evil."  
  
"When did Naraku get such power?" asked Takashi.  
  
"He got this power from the Shikon jewel shards." replied Inuyasha again.  
  
"Shards, how did the Shikon jewel turn to shards?"  
  
Kagome looked up over the rubble and raised her hand. "Guilty as charged." she said, raising her arm.  
  
Takashi rolled his eyes. Now it's back to business. He faced Kagura and Kanna and pulled the sword from his right scabbard with his right hand. Kagura gave another wave with her fan and sent another wave of crushing wind. Takashi quickly dodged and weaved through them and charged at her. Kagura looked at him with frustration, he wouldn't slow down!  
  
"Kanna," she said "Absorb this poor fools soul. It would make a nice to store in your collection."  
  
Kanna moved in front of her to intercept Takashi. Then her expression changed from blank to confused look as she shook her mirror a little.  
  
"Kanna," said Kagura, looking down at her. "Hurry up and take this idiots soul so we can retake the Shikon jewel shards."  
  
Kanna looked up to her older detachment.  
  
"This man," said Kanna. "Has no soul."  
  
Everyone was shocked by this news and everybody looked at Takashi dumbfounded, a man with no soul and the power to demolish everything from here to the next village.  
  
Takashi was still charging at Kagura. He jumped and struck his sword down onto Kagura and Kanna. They quickly scattered and faced him again as he hit the ground, but before they could do anything Takashi swiftly moved towards Kagura and aimed for a fatal blow. Kagura waved her fan to slow him down, but it didn't work, he weaved through the blades and continued forward. Kagura pulled the feather out of her hair and jumped onto its inflated-self grabbed Kanna and soared into the air away from the battle.  
  
Takashi looked up at the retreating creatures in disgust. He shrugged and turned back to the others.  
  
"You know," said Takashi in a bored tone. "I thought they'd be harder if they were Naraku's detachments.  
  
He walked into the forest and came back a few seconds later with a large log. He chopped it up into smaller pieces and set it up a small fire pit. He tapped it with his sword and the sticks lit up in flames. He threw in a few more sticks and looked at the others who were still standing in shock.  
  
"Well?" said Takashi with and eyebrow raised. "Do you want to stand there and freeze?"  
  
Everybody slowly walked towards the fire and took a seat. Inuyasha, looking smug, sat down closed his eyes and looked as if he were concentrating. Miroku was staring at Takashi. Kagome, Sango, and Shippo looked a little uncomfortable being so near a person that had nothing inside. All the while Takashi was just staring into the fire crossed- legged.  
  
"Takashi," chirped up Kagome. "About what Kanna said about you having no soul is that..."  
  
"True?" finished Takashi. "Yes, yes it is true. I have no soul."  
  
Everyone just turned away a little and fell silent for awhile. Moments passed and Sango turned to look at Takashi. He had his eyed closed now. Sango opened her mouth to say something but quickly returned to her huddled position.  
  
"If you want to say something, say it." said Takashi.  
  
"I wanted to ask you how it felt to have no soul." she asked.  
  
Takashi opened his eyes revealing their white silveryness. He sat there for a while thinking it over.  
  
"You feel nothing," said Takashi. "You want nothing you need nothing except what you want the most. The first time I left my soul I felt paralyzed, but I found a way to prevent it." He rubbed his armlet unconsciously.  
  
"What do you want the most," asked Kagome. "What made you give up your soul?"  
  
"That," said Takashi. "Is a rather a tender subject. I'd rather not go that far into my past."  
  
"Will you tell us?" asked Shippo.  
  
Takashi closed his eyes once again.  
  
"Maybe," he said. "Just, maybe."  
  
**End of Chapter**  
  
Sorry for the long, long, long wait but I needed a break. I'm beginning to think that I should cut my chapters into 1 per two weeks, but if you have any objection to that you can e-mail me about it.  
  
Incase you want to picture Takashi's eyes think Riddick style and you'd have the same basic thing.  
  
Keep sending e-mails and stuff I'll still need demon names for later use so keep those coming. Thanks for those who like my stories I'll see you later.  
  
Till Next Time,  
A. the C. 


	7. It's Hungry for the Shikon Jewel Shards

_(A Memory From Takashi)_  
  
It turns out that her sword had another power inside. It used her energy to 'expand' itself sending the person close enough to the blade to feel nauseated and lose the power to move. However the thing that Motoko wanted from this deal was not anything like Takashi expected! When he awoke all he remembered was feeling weak and falling down and then jumped for joy at her request hitting the roof with his head and, once again, knocking himself unconscious  
  
He awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and a small on his head. He groaned and looked around. It was morning and the first rays of light were seeping through his window then some movement caught his eye. It was Motoko! She was sitting on a chair holding a book to her chest. Her eyes were closed and her chest rose and sank with every breath. He looked at her for a long time thinking about how beautiful she looked; then something started to nag at him. He remembered something had happened, something happened that made him bang his head on the roof. Then Motoko stirred from her chair and slowly opened her eyes and yawned. Her eyes quickly surveyed the room and finally rested on Takashi. Her face changed from a tired face to a vibrant smile.  
  
"You're awake," she said. "You, sort-of, knocked yourself out after I told you what I wanted. Are you all right? You made a really loud 'bang' when your head connected with the roof; they had to give you a stitch."  
  
Takashi tried to lift himself up to a sitting position but his head exploded in pain. He gave out a long low groan of pain and put his hand to his head, it hurt so much! Motoko quickly went to a bowl of water and dipped a strip of clothe into it strained it and placed it onto Takashi's head. The cooling sensation eased the pain to a slow numbness.  
  
"Better?" she asked.  
  
"Very," he said with a sigh if relief.  
  
Takashi sat there with a content look on his face for a while, until he realized something. He slowly turned to look at Motoko at the side of his bed. She was staring at him with a blank expression but blushed and turned away when she realized he noticed her looking at him. He was puzzled; what was it that she wanted?  
  
"Umm, what exactly did you ask for," he asked. "All I remember is waking up to you, standing there, talking to me and then, me, hitting my head on the bar making me go unconscious."  
  
Motoko quickly regained her composure and turned to him lowering the book from her face. She mumbled what her wish was but Takashi could barley make out the words without straining his ears, sending a wash of pain to go through his head.  
  
"What was that?" he said again, rubbing the 'new-found' bandages on his head. "I couldn't quite hear you."  
  
"It's nothing really," she said looking at her feet, trying to hide her blushing face with her book.  
  
"No, really," he said. "A deal is a deal and I made one. Please, tell me what you wanted and I'll try to do it with the best of my ability."  
  
Again she turned and nervously looked up. She was trying the find the right words. How could she tell him now? Last time he nearly killed himself at the news.  
  
A knock came from outside the door and a nurse, holding bandages and medicine, came in.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a smile. "But my patient is supposed to get his bandages cleaned, if you wouldn't mind waiting outside for a little...?"  
  
"N-n-n-n-o-o not at all," she stuttered. "I was just about to leave."  
  
She ran past the nurse through the door and quickly slammed it leaving the nurse and Takashi a little more than confused. Behind the door Motoko was leaning heavily against the door clutching the book tightly to her chest.  
  
"Oh... dammit!" she said to herself, stomping her foot on the ground. "Why did I have to inherit moms' lack of confidence?"  
  
"GOD DAMMIT, TAKASHI!" he yelled inside his head. "What the hell are you going to do now?! Who knows what she wants? It could be cash or my sword or anything."  
  
"Yeouch!" he cried as the nurse cleaned the wound on his head. "That's hurts a lot ya know!?"  
  
"Well if you didn't crack your head on the roof this wouldn't be happening." She said with a frown. "What made you jump so high that you nearly split your head open?"  
  
"You know," said Takashi. "That's exactly what I'd like to know."  
  
Later that evening Takashi's mother and father came to visit. His mother was telling him how proud she was to have a son that nearly came in first place and said that there's always next year. His father, on the other hand, told him how stupid he was to lose to a girl. That the he probably should have lost in the first rounds. Takashi didn't really care what they said, he was to busy thinking about Motoko.  
  
During the night the nurse came in with a small note and quietly placed it on the desk beside his bed. He reached for it until suddenly a hand slapped his and he quickly pulled it back in pain.  
  
"You're supposed to be asleep!" she hissed.  
  
He mumbled a complaint but quickly fell into a deep slumber where he dreamed a lovely dream.  
  
**It's Hungry for the Shikon Jewel Shards  
  
**"He was too strong," pleaded Kagura to an unimpressed Naraku. "He was extremely fast. He dodged through my attacks like they weren't there. Kanna tried to absorb his soul but he had none!"  
  
Naraku gave a smirk and then a small laugh. "I thought he would have died by now or at least have gone insane."  
  
He sat there and smiled as if he were reminiscing on a happy memory. He sat there for a long moment until he spoke again. Leaving Kagura standing there her face stricken with nervousness.  
  
"Do not worry Kagura," he said. "I knew you and Kanna couldn't destroy Takashi, you were there to fight him only so that I could see how strong he had become. And now that he knows I exist somewhere near here his ambition to kill me could be my greatest weapon to regain those lost jewel shards."  
  
**_Somewhere In the Forest  
  
_** Takashi opened his to the world around him and saw Inuyasha's face very close looking straight at him in an intimidating fashion. For a moment Takashi forgot where he was and his hand flew forward and connected to Inuyasha's face with a resounding crack.  
  
"OUCH!" he roared.  
  
Takashi looked at him with a blank face. He took in a breath and gave out a deep long yawn and stretched out his arms. Inuyasha was rubbed his face furiously and started yelling.  
  
"Why did you do that for!" he cried.  
  
"Simple," said Takashi, rising to his feet. "You surprised me."  
  
"Well maybe I should surprise you with my claws through your stomach?" he snapped, curling his fingers.  
  
A golden rod landed on Inuyasha's head with a loud 'THUNK' sending Inuyasha sprawling to the floor. Standing behind Inuyasha was Miroku with his solemn monk face on.  
  
"Behave Inuyasha, he's our friend, treat him with proper respect." said Miroku, then he turned to Takashi. "I must apologize for my colleges' temper. He's a good person deep down inside."  
  
"No problem." said Takashi.  
  
Inuyasha growled again but turned and stalked off into the forest. He suddenly bumped into Kagome walking back to camp after doing her business. Kagome smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" he sneered.  
  
Her face expression turned from worry to confusion, but before she could say anything he stalked of. She turned to Takashi ad Miroku to look for an answered but all they did was shrug. Kagome frowned again and turned to follow Inuyasha, Miroku followed to be mediator on the impending argument, same with Shippo. They had only been on the road for a week but he could feel the Inuyasha's anger growing. From what, he did not know, but it was growing.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Sango, emerging from the bushes behind him.  
  
"I accidentally punched him when I was waking up," said Takashi. "He took it personally."  
  
Sango laughed a little then silence. She looked up to Takashi to speak but then they heard scream from the distance. A young lady was running away from a large snake. It had long black scales and large golden eyes and its forked tongue shot out an in devilishly. Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku were there when they reached the snake. An arrow soared and grazed the side of the snake's face. It hissed and snarled and looked in the direction of the arrow. Then it dived towards them in blind rage.  
  
"Look out!" cried Inuyasha, as he grabbed Shippo and Kagome and launched himself into the air with them in his arms. Miroku ran towards the young lady picked her up and ran towards the forest.  
  
The snake was quick and turned to its fleeting prey. It lashed out again.  
  
"Houshi-sama, look out behind you!" Sango cried.  
  
Takashi quickly pulled out his sword and stood in front of the snake's line of fire and a tremendous tremble was felt as the snake connected, send in dust and rubble flying everywhere.  
  
As the dust cleared they saw a deep depression in the ground and the snakes head was in it. Inside the hole was Takashi, firmly holding his ground. His sword lit up in flames covering the snake's nose. The snake roared and pulled its head up trying to shake the flames off itself. It thrashed sending trees toppling over themselves. Takashi took a giant leap onto the giant snake and buried his blade into its head. The snake froze and red lines began to appear between the scales of the snake. Then 'BOOM' the fire shot out of its skin sending charred pieces of flesh flying.  
  
For a moment nobody moved; they were all in awe. Then the young lady gave another shriek of shock followed by a loud slap! The young lady was slowly moving away form Miroku (guess why).  
  
"I sense a jewel shard," piped up Kagome.  
  
And with that every body sat snapped into action. Shippo went to protect the young lady from the perverted monk and the rest searched the smoldering ashes for a jewel shard.  
  
Takashi suddenly felt a tugging sensation on his right arm. It was his armlet; the ruby in the center was glowing, calling, for something. He followed the feeling to a piece of charred flesh. He crouched down and prodded it with his finger; it seemed to be emanating a strange aura. It quivered and he felt a voracious hunger rise up inside him. Takashi was taken by surprise and slumped to the ground. Then he heard a whisper, a moaning, pleading whisper. His armlet began to quiver, and then pulsate and the voice got louder.  
  
"It's a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" it cried silently to him. "Please," it said "please let me have it. It would take away the hunger, my hunger. Please, please let me have it, no one would know and the power could be incredible."  
  
Takashi caved in. He'd felt this hunger ever since he put on the armlet. It's ravenous hunger that never died no matter how long he fed it. As long as the hunger was stopped he could focus more he would no longer have to be worried that the hunger would take him that the hunger would force the power of the armlet to turn on him.  
  
He picked through the flesh to reveal a small shard. He picked it up and immediately fell his hand being drawn towards the ruby. It pulsated, anxiously awaiting the shard to enter itself and appease its hunger.  
  
Again, he stopped. "Is this safe," he asked himself. "What will happen if it took this in and changed to something uncontrollably powerful? His nagging suspicion quickly passed and he placed the jewel on the ruby; it slowly sunk into the ruby and he slowly felt the hunger go away.  
  
He took a deep gratifying breathe. Suddenly, the hunger was replaced with a blazing hatred and despair. The jewel had been corrupted. He tossed and turned trying to wrench the half protruding jewel out of the ruby, but it slowly entered.  
  
"Takashi, what's wrong?" asked Sango, reaching to touch Takashi's shoulder.  
  
"AAARRRGGHHH!" he roared, tossing Sango into the trees, but Miroku was there to make the catch.  
  
"Takashi, calm down!" cried Kagome. "Inuyasha don't hurt him, I think it's a jewel shard causing this." she added.  
  
"Dammit," said Inuyasha, drawing his sword. "I knew I smelled something wrong with that piece of armlet. Now I'm gonna stop it!"  
  
Takashi suddenly stopped thrashing and looked around. "W-w-what have I done?" he stuttered. "Oh my god, Sango, are you all right?"  
  
Inuyasha ceased his advance; what was happening to Takashi? He was becoming emotionally erratic. First he was raging now he's crying? This was insane what was causing him to do this?  
  
"You!" he exclaimed. "This is your fault! It's always demons who cause pain and suffering. I'll kill you, I'll KILL YOU!"  
  
Takashi charged his fists geared back to punch him in the face. Inuyasha jumped back and dodged through his blows. 'It seems like Takashi couldn't summon his strength and speed.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Inuyasha backed up into a tree and Takashi's hand flew at him. He pulled the Tetsusaiga in front of himself. The blade flew out off his hands and dug into the earth and transformed back into an old rusted blade. Takashi raised his hand and prepared for a final blow.  
  
"Takashi!" Sango screamed. "Don't do it!"  
  
Takashi hesitated and looked back. His eyes were burning with rage his nose was flared and he was breathing heavily. Inuyasha took this chance to knock out Takashi. Takashi felt something hit against his head. He slumped to the ground. The world was becoming wavy. His sanity bubbled up and he saw familiar shapes and faces, and then blacked out.  
  
** -End of Chapter-**  
  
Ya! Another chapter finished. It may have taken very long but I still loved it. Nuthing much to say but "Tell your friends about my story!" Thanks and I'll see you in a few weeks. 


	8. A Search Inside a Killers Mind

Takashi opened his eyes facing a thatch roof. He looked around and remembered things about this place that brought a chill down his spine. He moved his hand around the bed. He felt something smooth and warm and then it moved. He spun his head around to find his sleeping wife. Her black hair was speckled with sweat and her face glowed with a radiance that made him feel at home. She stirred and her eyes slowly opened. She looked at him smiled and took a deep breath and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.  
  
"Good morning my love," she said putting her arm on his chest. "Sleep well?"  
  
He was in sheer shock; what had happened? He was facing his dead wife! This couldn't be real. He slid out of bed and reached for his clothes and swiftly dressed himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, wrapping the blanket around her. "Did I do something? Is something wrong?"  
  
"This can't be happening," he mumbled to himself. "This isn't possible it can't be."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Takashi looked for the source of the voice.  
  
"I'm giving you what you've always wanted and you're leaving it?"  
  
Takashi ignored the voice and tightened the strap around his waist and searched for his sword. His face gazed upon a mirror and he gazed into his pale white eyes. He was right, this wasn't real, and this was all the proof he needed. He found his sword and strapped it around his waist. "Better safe than sorry." he thought.  
  
He moved to the door but was stopped by his 'wife'.  
  
"You should at least tell me where you're going," she said moving towards him. "I thought you were going to take a break from training to spend some time with me?" she said moving closer and closer until their chests met.  
  
Takashi winced. This may be a trick but it was very, very convincing. He quickly brushed by her and passed the door and started heading towards the path to the waterfall.  
  
"Takashi," she said. "Takashi! Takashi don't ignore me!"  
  
He kept walking ignoring her cries. She stood at the doorway and pouted, but quickly disappeared from view.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked the voice again, this time louder.  
  
"I'm going to try and figure this out." he said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm leaving because I know this isn't real."  
  
"But it is Takashi; it is, if you want it to be."  
  
He snorted in disagreement and headed the waterfall. His most favorite spot to train and get away from distraction, but it wasn't there. He saw a large, glowing, purple, crystal in a black pool. He slowly approached the giant jewel.  
  
"Turn back Takashi, go back to your home and wife, you'll never have to suffer again."  
  
He kept walking forward and raised a hand to touch the pillar. He began to fell deep-seated hate, anger and despair; so many sad and angry feelings. Then the water from the pool shot up, incased his hand, and fastened it to the jewel. Hate and anger filled his body and the black substance spread along his arm. He tried wrenching out his hand but it was held fast suppressed from moving. The black substance spread further and further along his body and the anger spread further and further into him and he woke up screaming.  
  
**A Search Inside a Killer's Mind**  
  
"Kagome what's happening?!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
Takashi was bound to the ground with ropes to prevent him to inflict any more damage. He had suddenly awoke from his sleep raving and screaming trying to break out of his bonds.  
  
"I don't know I haven't seen this before," she said. "Maybe we should get Miroku to look at this?"  
  
Shippo bolted out of the hut and brought back a reluctant Miroku.  
  
"What's happening here?" said Miroku.  
  
"It seems like Takashi has gone into a fit and Kagome doesn't know what's happening," answered Shippo. "They think he might be possessed by some kinda demon."  
  
Miroku crouched by the thrashing Takashi and examined him.  
  
"We'll there doesn't seem to be a problem spiritually..." he said. "Wait a moment, is that a jewel shard?" he said looking at his armlet. There was a slight protrusion sticking out of the ruby in the center.  
  
"Well I did sense a jewel shard but it felt very faint," said Kagome. "But how did it get there?"  
  
Takashi stopped thrashing around and rested breathing heavily. He looked around and tried wiping the sweat of his brow but was restrained by ropes. He looked around in confusion. He saw everybody looking at him.  
  
"What happened?" he murmured. "Where am I?"  
  
Every one looked around to each other.  
  
"You're at the village where the girl, we saved, is from." said Shippo.  
  
The girl came in carrying a large platter of food and set it down in front of them.  
  
"I'm sorry but this is all we can spare right now," she said humbly. "That demon had asked for tributes of food to him or else he'd destroy us. But know that he's gone everything should be fine now."  
  
"It was nothing at all," said Miroku, with a sly grin. "By the way," he said clasping her hand. "Would you...bear my child?"  
  
"MIROKU!" cried Kagome and Sango simultaneously, and they both landed a firm smack on his head with a loud 'BONK' creating two large bumps on his head.  
  
Takashi was awkwardly silent, his faced had a screwed up expression.  
  
"Takashi, are you all right?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No," said Takashi. "It's beginning to get," wince "harder to control these emotions coming from the jewel. I have to get rid of it."  
  
"The jewel has, sort of, lodged itself into the jewel of your armlet." said Sango. "Maybe, could we, take it off?"  
  
"Trust me," said Takashi. "If I could, I would have, a long time ago...ARGH!" Takashi let out a cry of pain.  
  
"Perhaps if it would be best to excuse the young women from seeing this," he said, gesturing to the woman they had saved. They all nodded in agreement and Kagome sent her on a false errand.  
  
"K-k-k-Kagome," stuttered Takashi. "In my satchel is a vial of white liquid with a dropper. It is used for deep meditation; one drop in each eye should send a person into a deep dream-like state giving them access into there mind, but since I must go farther give me two drops in each eye. If I do not resurface into the real world in ten minutes...sever the armlet from my hand." said Takashi hesitantly. "I can trust you to do that much, can't I Inuyasha?"  
  
"Of course," said Inuyasha, cracking his fingers.  
  
"Inuyasha don't say things like!" scolded Kagome "You'll be back, right Takashi?"  
  
Takashi hesitated to answer.  
  
"You will, right?" repeated Sango.  
  
"If I do not succeed I will become uncontrollable, my powers will return and wreak havoc, but most of all, I will not be able to track down and kill Naraku." he explained. "I must do this. Kagome dose me with the potion."  
  
Kagome looked at him and turned to the others.  
  
"If you will not do it," he said coldly. "Give it to some one else."  
  
Kagome quickly regained her composure and gave him the eye drops. The black that out lined his eyes faded slightly giving him and even more ghostly look and his eyes seemed to sink into his head. His consciousness sank deeper into his unconsciousness and the world faded around him.  
  
**-End of Chapter-**


	9. What Lies Within

**What Lies Within**

Takashi woke up and immediately sat straight up and took a look around. It was the large meadow, a waterfall, and a small worn path. This is where he was captured by the shard. He stood up to take a better look around and nearly fell into a large black pit. The pit was growing larger enveloping more and more of his memories. It had left its mark and moved deeper. He, too, must move deeper into his mind to find it. He slowly walked forward and plummeted into the black morass.

-------------------------------------------------------

"You think he's alright?" asked Kagome, looking over Takashi's body.

"How would I know?" retorted Inuyasha, cracking his knuckles.

Kagome stared in dismay. "You're not seriously thinking about, actually, cutting off his arm are you?"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her and looked at his hand. "Yep."

"You mind coming with me Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, grabbing him by the ear and dragging him, resisting (of course), out the door. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at each other. They all knew what was going to happen next.

"**SIT!**"

"**KRRR-THUNK!**"

Kagome came back in with a smile on her face dusting off her hands. "There," she said "Much better."

He emerged from the black hole falling into a steel room. On one side there was a blue glow with the sound of waves, the other side was glowing red with intense heat. He was in limbo between two souls. One was his wife's the other, himself. The only real difference between the two was the large jagged crack in the red wall. He peered into the crack and saw a man bound by rusted chains against a wall of steel. Then something appeared through the blue wall.

"Why did you do that for!?!" raged Inuyasha.

"You were acting stupid!" she retorted.

"Admit it Inuyasha," said Miroku. "You were acting like an idiot."

"Was not," he pouted.

"Everyone, look!" she exclaimed, she said looking at Takashi's face. "He's moving a little."

------------------------------------------------------------

An ominous figure in a blue cloak appeared behind him carrying a bowl of water and a wash clothe. It was a women, her black hair covered the side of her face.

"I know what you here for," she said. "Follow me." She passed through the red wall and he followed. On the other side wasn't as bad as it had felt. The large steel pillar still took up most of the view. They walked along the grassy land till they stopped at the man who was chained to the pillar.

The man raised his head and Takashi winced at the site of the man's face. He saw himself dirtied and worn his hands red because of the chafing of the manacles. The young women kneeled beside him with the bowl and the damp rag mopping up his hand. His hand was covered in thick black tar. The bowl of water quickly turned black but then the black disappeared leaving sparkling clean water. She reached to wash off his face but he shrugged away.

"I don't need to be washed like a child Motoko." said his other half to the women. She looked up revealing her beautiful face and sapphire blue eyes.

"Well if you wouldn't keep struggling to get out of your bonds you wouldn't be so dirty!" she retorted cleaning his face, regardless.

"Bonds?" he asked sarcastically. "These aren't bonds these are shackles!"

She rolled her eyes with a sigh. "He really doesn't like you chaining him up like this."

"Well, if he didn't struggle for control so much this wouldn't be the case." he said.

"If you had let me go and do my job Naraku we would have killed him a long time ago!" he shouted.

"Maybe," he said. "He be rotting away as we speak but so would many other innocent lives that you could kill to gain the power to kill him with this!" he shouted pointing to his manacle.

His other half opened his mouth to respond but Motoko quickly interfered. "You both know what must do to stop this right?" she said holding up his other half's blackened hand. "You must merge and both go forth and find this tainted Shikon jewel shard."

They both looked at each other, him and his other half. He walked forward t this shackled half and put his hand on his shoulder. His other half immediately dissolved into small red lights and then merged into him. He felt bruises and slight abrasions appear onto his body. He took a deep breath and turned to his wife. She shook her head she couldn't go with him.

She stood up and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Come back to me," she said, and backed away disappearing through a mist. At that moment an opening appeared in the solid steel pillar. He felt a sudden suction of air trying to pull him inside; he didn't resist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening Kagome?" cried Shippo spying the emerging damage appearing on Takashi's body. On the outside it appeared like he had been chained and tortured.

"I don't know Shippo I've never seen anything like this," she quickly pulled out her medical supplies and began to tend to his wounds. "I guess all we can do his try to heal these wounds."

"Hmm, I think I've heard of this before." Miroku said to himself. "I believe I heard that when a person goes far enough into the mind that if he gets hurt inside the mind will make it real in reality."

"So if he dies inside his mind he'll die outside as well?" said Inuyasha.

"Exactly," respond Miroku.

"Well he could have told us before he went inside," pouted Shippo.

"Well maybe he didn't want us to worry?" said Sango.

"Well whatever is happening," said Kagome. "It must not be good."

--------------------------------End of Chapter--------------------------------

Gomen for the long delay I haven't had much time to write so Gomen. I'll try to squeeze out sometime to write the next chapter.


	10. Fudo the Great Fire God

**Memories**

He read the note over and over not sure what to think of it. It said to be under this tree in his best Yukata today with a full wallet. The full wallet part worried him the most; he'd saved a lot of money to buy a new katana and he'd hate to have to give it all away. He sighed and rested against the tree's smooth bark and waited impatiently for the girl to arrive.

Farther back stood Motoko behind a tree also in her best kimono. He blushed furiously thinking of what she did and stupid it was. "Wah! What was I thinking?" he said to herself looking towards where he stood. "This is stupid I should never have done this."

Back at the tree Takashi grew impatient and looked up to the darkened sky. It was past twilight and she still had not shown. He sighed once again and shrugged; maybe she forgot? He brushed himself off and began walking back home.

Motoko froze with disbelief; he was leaving! He mind raced with distress; what to do what to do? "Kyaaa! Wait, wait, wait!" she cried running to her but her foot got caught on a rock and she flailed about wildly for a few seconds before falling on the ground. "It-ta-ta-ta…"

Takashi looked to see her on the floor rubbing her foot tenderly. He thought about maybe leaving her but quickly pushed that thought aside and came to her aide.

"You okay?" he asked gently helping her up. "Nothing is broken?"

She shook her head embarrassed, brushing off her dress and her face staring down.

"You sure?" he asked again noticing her distress. "You look a little flustered."

"I just…wanted...you know…if you want...to take me to the Lunar Festival." She said quietly pushing her two fingers together."

"Lunar Festival?" he said confused. "I thought it was tomorrow."

She shook her head. "It's today. How long were you unconscious?"

Takashi began to blush finally realizing why she wanted him here. "I-I-I don't know…" he stuttered crossing his arms trying to look calm and finding her a lot more attractive in the kimono than he'd realized.

"So…will you?" she asked.

"Of-of-of course," he said trying to put in a manly tone in his voice. "I'll take you to the festival."

Motoko's eye lit up in happiness as he tried to give him a hug but tripped and full back into Takashi's arms. She blushed furiously in embarrassment, again.

**Fudo the Great Fire God**

He appeared on a battlefield, bodies where scattered everywhere, a mix of demon and humans. He quickly scanned the area. He wasn't supposed to be here, this wasn't one of his memories; this was one of his parents memories passed down in the blood of the Fudos'.

He heard yelling and looked to his left and saw himself…no…it was his father. He looked almost like him the only difference was the scar on his face and he was slightly taller, behind him stood men from the village. He could recognize them by the marks on their armor, each where the rulers of their individual elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Metal, Light and Shadow. He began to recognize this place, his father had told him that there had been a large war against a Demons rallied by another demon named Naraku, that the first time he heard of him.

He slowly got up and the battle field vanished and the image fast forwarded through time. The sun dipped in the sky leaving twilight in its wake and then, further on, the moon full moon appeared; then emerged the demons. They were a scattered bunch with assorted armor and weapons, shapes and sizes some with mandibles some with gnarled teeth and claws all emerging from the fringe of the forest.

"Prepare the battlements! Man the walls! Archers Ready!" Cries along the human lines arose. "Infantry ready!"

A single man appeared in the lines. Not a man but a fiery individual covered in Samurai armor. In the cracks spurted fiery locks of flame lapping up the air but scorching nothing. His body was enveloped in red fire his eyes eliminated in yellow flames and what ever seemed to be solid was a charcoal blackness behind the crimson fire.

He shook with anxiety seeing the looming figure approach him, his eyes wild with disbelief. He immediately dropped to his knees and bowed to him his forehead placed on the ground.

"Lord Fudo!" he said hastily, remaining in that position. "Forgive my intrusion!"

"Intrusion!" he laughed like a sizzling flame. "This is your mind! Not mine."

"Forgive me for asking." He said, still bowing. "If this is my mind, why are you here?"

Lord Fudo's face gave no expression but hesitated before he spoke.

"I'm here to help you on your path," he said pulling Takeshi back up to his feet. "What you seek is no longer here."

Takeshi looked up at him confused; Lord Fudo was still at least two feet taller than him but he paid no attention.

"Then why am showing weakness now?" he asked as Lord Fudo guided them forward. "How come I still feel this…these feelings of pain, hurt and regret?"

"It is because the power of the shard has reawakened the powers you shoved aside when you gave up your soul to that armlet." He said as the scenery changed again to the point when he lost his wife. Takashi winced at the memory. "Here is where I first met you and made a deal to me. I breathed life into you in exchange for your destiny so that you could kill the ones who did this to your previous life and craft yourself a new destiny."

They suddenly appeared in a white expanse and Takashi gave a curious look around as images flew past them. All of his memories and events known and unknown to him flew by.

"So I'm in my mind?" he asked.

"Indeed it is." Lord Fudo stared down at him. "And this is where I give you your final tool to arsenal."

With those words black gooey liquid poured from invisible holes in the walls and pooled in the center around him. A small circle outlined where the substance waited for Fudo's command.

"Don't worry. This is not the same thing that came from the Jewel Shard." Lord Fudo assured him. "This is the final part of our deal. Use it well Takashi my descendent."

* * *

Thick black ropes leaped from the black mass binding on his hands and neck and tearing him to his knees where it began to crawl up and push into his body.

Black tar oozed from the pores of body covering him a thick black cocoon over him. Kagome, Sango and the girl from the village they had recently come to know as Benihime, tried there best to mop up the black ooze off his body with no luck. Within seconds his body became full enveloped and solidified.

"What should we do now?" Sango asked worried.

"I don't thing we can do anything." Kagome said worriedly.

Suddenly the black shell around Takashi rippled and individual pillars of the black substance enveloped all the occupants of the small shack and pushed plowed them out through the walls and dropping them a few meters away from the shack unharmed.

All at once the pillars of black shot back into the shack leaving a brief silence before in blew up in a wild swirling flame.

"What's happening?" Inuyasha yelled running towards them with Miroku following up beside him.

"We don't know!" Kagome cried over the swirling fire. "Something happened to Takashi and we were pushed out of the shack and it went up in flames!"

Shippo and many of the villagers quickly organized a water party but none could get close enough to the fire because of its intense heat. The flames grew around the shack threatening to envelope surrounding homes. Then the fire shifted and it's shaped funneled into a narrow pillar of fire then dispersed leaving the figure of Takashi standing in the center.

His was washed over by a wave of fire igniting his body. He stood motionless feeling the flames dance on the skin of his body fruitlessly as his body absorbed the fires and he took deep breaths. Everybody looked in shock as him seeing his body rippled with muscle and blue flame as his eyes poured out red ones. Then all it once it disappeared leaving him looking a little different.

"Takashi?" Sango asked hesitantly.

**-End of Chapter-**

Okay, okay yell at me all at once. I know I put this think off for way too long but I had to do lots of work at school so don't blame me blame the new graduation plan! Suggestions and feedback are welcome!


End file.
